What's the word for it?
by BrokenSentiments
Summary: Luka is having trouble processing her feelings, while Gakupo has trouble expressing his...in short, heartbreak is inevitable. GakupoXLuka, MeikoXKaito, MikuXKaito(DO NOT COPY THIS STORY)
1. Missing In Action

**Hey everybody! This is BrokenSentiments here! =) Just want to thank you in advance for taking time to read my story. Please R/R. More is to come so look forward to another update soon. XD**

**Me**: Soooo...we gonna do this or not?

**Luka**: I don't know...

**Gakupo**: Oh c'mon Lukaaaaa-saaan. You got to break out of your shyness sometime.( =D)

**Luka**:...I had a whole story written about my private life. (. looks at Gakupo) I think that counts as 'breaking out of my shyness'

**Me**: Yeah. Sorry about that, but we kinda got to start soon. (^_^;)

**Gakupo**: Yeah, don't want to keep your fans waiting. (smiles seductively) If you do it, my dear Luka-san, I'll have a surprise JUST for you.

**Luka**: (looks away shyly) ... *blushes*

**Gakupo**: We can finish what we started from befoooooorre (wiggles an eyebrow)

**Me**: (nudges Luka in the shoulder) If I were you I'd take him up on his offer. It's kind of a sexy one.

**Luka**:(nods to me and then to Gakupo) okay..._**DISCLAIMER: BrokenSentiments DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM, ONLY THIS STORY!**_

**Gakupo**: *kisses* See? Was that so hard? (Picks Luka up and begins to walk away) And since you did sooooo well, I'm gonna give you more than what I promised.( ;} 333 )

**Luka** and** Me**: Gakupo! BEHAVE!

**Me**: Uh...um...Enjoy? (=.#) ...I guess.

Luka plopped down lifelessly onto the bed. Her mind was fried and she was exhausted from staying up for the past two weeks studying for her mid-terms. Not to mention the fact that after eight hours of regular school Master had the whole Vocaloid household go to vocal lessons with Professor Yowane for four more hours, four thirty to eight o'clock at night. Her grades and vocal performances have never been better, but she was tired of acting like the perfect little student she had always been known for. School was becoming more complicated with each lecture or book report.

She sighed and curled into a tight ball, knees against her chest. She didn't even bother to get underneath her comforter or kick off her shoes. Luka looked at the clock. 3:42, it read. _I still have time before Professor Yowane's lesson. If I could just…rest for a little…_And with that unfinished thought, Luka slipped straight past limbo and into sleep mode.

"Great Lords of Leeks, she's in her room!" someone bellowed from out in the hallway. Luka bolted upward and scanned the room. Miku came hastily padding over to her bedside in her socks, her cheeks wet. Had she been crying?

Miku dropped down next to Luka on the bed. "What happened? I didn't see you after school or at voice lessons like normal and your phone just kept going to voicemail!" Luka was still zoned. She wasn't even looking at Miku, maybe _through_ her, but not at her. Miku's words weren't quite registering in Luka's mind correctly either. She yawned and stood up from her bed, her gaze gliding over the alarm clock. It read 8:54…

**Eight fifty-four!**

She had been missing for almost **five **hours?! Luka spun around to Miku, her eyes and mouth opened in the shapes of 'O' s. Miku mock smiled.

"Yeaaah, my thoughts exactly." She stood. "Now come on downstairs and show everyone you're okay." Miku padded out back into the hallway. Luka darted for the oval mirror to do a quick 'self-check', brushed out her hair furiously, and sped down to the living room.

As soon as she came down the stairs she saw all the vocaloids, a collective sigh of relief filled the room. The twins were the first to her emerge from the crowd, tears streaming down their faces. They bore their heads into her chest, soaking her shirt.

"Neeeee-sama!" they cried in unison. Luka wrapped her arms around them maternally and pulled them close. _You guys_…She thought affectionately. _You were that worried?_

It wasn't a surprise. The Kagamines followed her everywhere. When they were little they never left her side and Luka did baby them immensely. One time at night when there was a huge thunder storm, Len couldn't sleep, so he went into her room. A little while afterward Rin claimed to have had a nightmare and she did the same. The two of them laid there in her bed as she stroked their heads to go to sleep. They were more than just her siblings, they were like her children.

When they blubbering all over her shirt she rubbed their heads; they looked up at her with red rimmed blue eyes. It made her heart ache to think that she could have caused them so much distress. It made her feel selfish.

After the twins settled down Luka realized that everyone else was staring at the trio. Well, everyone except Gakupo who wasn't paying any attention to the spectacle. Luka's mouth down turned slightly. _That's strange. Usually he'd plow over anyone near me (_usually the Kagamines and occasionally Gumi) _to breath the same air as I do. _She cocked her head to the side. _Is something the matter with him?_

"Luka-taaan," Someone sang out from over her shoulders. Gumi swung her arms around her neck and hung on for dear life. Luka instantly pushed all thoughts of Gakupo away and turned her head to see Gumi, her eyes shining with tears and a smile stretched across her face. Akoi Lapis stood silently behind her, eyes pink and tired. _I guess everyone put on the waterworks_… Luka's eyes glanced over the Krypton household. Kaito was rubbing the backs of Meiko and Miku, who had fell asleep on either side of him. Miki was trying to help Lily, IA, Kiyoteru, and Sweet Ann calm down a whining Yuki. Neru (I'm 110% sure was on her phone) on Tumblr, Facebook, and Twitter IMing about my relieving appearance. SeeU and Leon were in the corner whispering about…something. Piko and Teto were on the couch sleeping and Big Al, as usual, was probably off partying.

Then Luka's eyes fell on Gakupo. His long silky hair was streaming past his face and down his back like a violet waterfall. His eyes swirling pools of lilac, there wasn't any redness in them like everybody else's. No tiredness played at his face. He carried himself as though he were his normal self; humble, capable, and strong. He looked perfectly normal. _Had he really not been worried about me?_ Gakupo's eyes shifted slightly and landed on Luka. Everything in her froze solid.

His eyes were distant and cool instead of heated and vibrant as usual. Something wasn't right. Something felt terribly wrong about him and the way he was looking at her didn't help in the slightest. Luka began feeling her stomach forming in knots and turned her head away abruptly. What was that look in his eyes?

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama," Len tugged sheepishly at her shirt with big blue eyes. He pointed accusingly at Meiko who was sleeping peacefully on Kaito's shoulder. "Meiko onee-san was the one who got us all worked up. Yelling stuff like 'She got kidnapped' and 'She got RAPED'!"

Rin's face fell and she looked as if she would cry again. Luka pulled her close and stroked her hair. She smiled. "Yeah, but we're fine now cause you're okay." Rin said and hugged Luka. Luka hugged her back as tight as she could and grabbed Len as well. Luka look down at the twins. Meiko had always been a stupid drunk, but…_Really_? Luka sighed and stepped away from them.

"I'm sorry for making you all worry, but I'm fine. Could you please go on about your regular lives?" Luka gave a quick bow in apology. Gakupo instantly stood and walked calmly out of the living room. Luka stared after him in surprise and hurt. _I guess he really hadn't been worried about me...I apparently don't even matter enough to get a decent look out of him either._Luka willed the tears in her eyes not to fall and then departed from the crowd and went to find some food in the kitchen. Gakupo really was an idiot.

After drinking some water and calming down Luka headed up the stairs after finally finding a can of fresh tuna to snack on. It was a poor excuse for dinner, but then again Luka always had a poor appetite. When she got to the second floor everyone's doors were mostly closed accept for Gakupo's who's was slightly ajar. The light from the crack slipped out into the hallway, she couldn't help peeking inside.

Gakupo shut the door silently behind him and leaned against it. He didn't want to stay among the others, he wasn't in the mood. He had been so upset about what had happened that night that he couldn't even express his distress and worry over Luka. He ended up giving her the cold shoulder and felt like an ass for doing so. He had looked her in the eye and gave her the coldest stare, it tore his heart to pieces thinking about it. How she had looked back at him with hurt in her eyes. He had done that. _And now_, He sorrowfully thought to himself. _She probably thinks I don't give a rat's ass about her_... It was ironic though, because he had been horribly worried.

Gakupo undid his "X" shaped hair clip and let the million long violet strands spill over his shoulders and down his lower back. He sighed and pushed himself from against the door, not noticing it open slightly as he lazily walked over to his desk. He slid his phone from his pocket. _9:12 PM_.

_Five hours?_

Five whole hours had passed since he'd thought something had happened to Luka. _I've only been worried sick and out of my mind for five hours?_ He thought to himself in disbelief. _It felt like longer…_ As had everything ever did when it came to Luka. How is it that she was able to make him feel so weak? In all those times of teasing and messing with her e never really expected to grow an attachment to news got around to him that Luka was "missing" it made him feel so helpless and he had not been much acquainted with that feeling ever, but tonight...It just consumed him. Every single second after that seemed to inch by ever so slowly. Every single moment felt like a step on the stairwell of forever with her. '_A step on the stairwell of forever'_…He thought to himself again. Gakupo picked up a pen and began to write the line down. He stared down at the paper as his pencil continued to form more words. He was about to write yet _another_ one of his love songs about Luka. He paused after a few minutes of writing.

(to the tune of "Loveless XXX", sung by Gakupo, KAITO, and Len)

**_Stairwell of Forever_**

_Here in this state of pain unknown of my feelings, you continue to_

_Pass on by me, aahhh_

_Always looking everywhere except for looking right_

_In front of you…what am I to do?_

_Constantly overlooking, unaware of this strong feeling inside_

_Of my chest and I am trying desperately to contain it_

_And I know soon it will want to break away from its cage_

_But how am I to show you?_

_I need to, I have to, and I want to tell you now!_

_All I ask is to bring you close. Never do I ever want to let you go._

_Please, more and more. Never make me part from your side._

_All I ask is to touch your lips. Always and forever I will love your kiss_

_Surely, surely you will know how deep my emotions go?_

_Ever and ever I'll wait to for you. Staying within this realm of constant hurt_

_Sitting upon this broken step on the infinite 'stairwell of forever'_

Gakupo sang the lyrics silently and had to admit that the song wasn't bad enough to throw among his past failures. It was actually pretty good. It had deep meaning and described how he felt in a nut-shell. It amazed him how much he could sing out his feelings when it was so difficult to simply say them. His mind came to an abrupt halt as his samurai senses felt a presence at the door. Gakupo turned quickly to see who was there and saw a figure back away into the darkness of the hallway. He stood up and strode towards the door, peeking out into the hall just in time to see a bedroom door shut close in the darkness. Luka's door.


	2. What Happens Within the Door Frame

**Hey it's ME again. I was glad to see my story is pleasing to the eye. Keep on with the R/R. =)**

**Me**:Are you guys done already?

**Luka** and **Gakupo**: (no response)

**Me**:You know, I didn't have you guys fly over here to 'the states' from Japan just so y'all could '_get it on'_!

**Luka** and **Gakupo**: (still no response)

**Me**: Guess I'm doing the disclaimer this time. *sighs* _**DISCLAIMER: BrokenSentiments DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF THEIR IRRESPONSIBLE, HORNY CHARACTERS!**_

**Luka **and **Gakupo**: Heeey! That wasn't very nice! =

**Me**: NOW they pay attention (-_-)...and GO!

* * *

Luka shut the door hastily behind her. She leaned on it and sank down to the floor slowly; her mind was scrambling all over. She hadn't meant to intrude on something so…private. Her heart began doing summersaults in her rib cage and her face felt very heated. Luka ran over to her mirror and saw that she was blushing furiously. She put her hand over her chest in an attempt to calm it down, but it was to no avail. The words to his song danced around in her head.

_(Ever and ever I'll wait here for you. Staying within this realm constant hurt_

_Sitting upon this broken step on the infinite 'stairwell of forever')_

"Rrrrrrgghh," she was frustrated at herself for feeling this way. It had to have been some misunderstanding. Gakupo couldn't have really felt that way about her, why would he. He barely looked her in the eyes at all that night and when he did it was a look that told her he despised her. _Yeah_, she wondered to herself. _That song clearly is for someone else…it couldn't possibly be for her...Wait, why do I care?! _ Luka shook her head. If Gakupo really did feel that way then why did he act as if he didn't give a fuck whether she had been kidnapped or raped or not?

Luka sauntered over to her dresser and pulled out a set of silk pajamas consisting of a rosy pink spaghetti strap top and shorts both lined with lace. She had always liked these types of girly attire, but only when it came to night clothes. Luka slipped them on and put her cotton candy pink hair into a high ponytail and went to turn off her lamp light when there was a light knock at the door. She stiffened and looked at her clock. _10:57_ PM. It was almost eleven. Luka cautiously glided over to the door and opened it.

First thing she thought was, _Gakupo is in my door way_. Second, _Why was he in my doorway_? Third, _Did he see me from before_?

Luka could only blink at him as he stood tall up against the darkness of the hallway. Gakupo braced himself against the door frame and leaned on it. He stared down at Luka with a look on his face and she tilted her head not understanding what the look was for. Gakupo began to blush and it wasn't until she saw a redness spread across is face that she looked down and was reminded of what she was wearing. Her face, that had just begun to cool off, reheated out of pure embarrassment. Luka sped over to her bed post and yanked off her rosy pink matching bathrobe and threw it on tying the sash sloppily looking down as she did so. Her eyes refused to make contact with his after that moment.

"What do you need?" she asked shyly looking at a spot on the floor. Gakupo cleared his throat briefly before answering.

"W-well Megurine-san, I just wanted to know," he shifted uncomfortably. "If you were the one just outside my door a moment ago." Luka's face felt like it could light its own fire. He _had_ seen her then. _This was just greeeaaaaaat_. Luka shifted her gaze over to the side of her and was silent for a moment. Gakupo's gaze, however, hadn't moved in the slightest and remained fix on Luka. The intensity in his eyes made her feel uneasy, but in a good way. _At least he's looking at me like his normal self. _

Finally she answered, "Yes..." it was all she could say, but it answered his question. She wasn't very good at talking when it came to Gakupo lately. Heck, she wasn't good at talking period. She could barely carry on a conversation at school and only stuck to the Vocaloids in her class which was mostly Miku and Gumi.

Gakupo made an intake of breath. "What did you hear?" he asked silently. Luka still couldn't look him in the eye, but she answered him.

"I…I heard you singing a song." She crossed her arms over her chest. At this she saw Gakupo stiffen and felt his discomfort radiating off him in waves. He then swallowed and breathed deeply again. Luka didn't want to talk anymore on the account that things were becoming even more awkward than they were.

"What did you think?" he asked, his voice wavering anxiously. Luka blinked and looked up at him. Gakupo immediately turned his head away. Luka just stared at him a moment more before responding.

"It sounded…lonely." She remembered the lyrics and their bittersweet message. Gakupo turned his head back to her, but this time she didn't look away. His eyes were fathomless pools of brilliant violet that refused to let her gaze go. They didn't look hard and cold like before either. They were soft and vibrant like they were supposed to be. _There's the Gakupo I know. _She thought pleasantly to herself. Gakupo took on a visage of confusion.

"What do you mean?" his forehead scrounged up in puzzlement. Luka was also confused for a moment before she realized. _Did I just say that out loud_? She didn't think she could dig a deeper whole for herself, but apparently anything is possible. Luka just simply answered.

"Well, earlier when you looked at me…" she trailed off not able to complete her thought. Gakupo's expression darkened and for a moment his eyes looked the same as before. Luka made a slight shudder. "Never mind…" She suddenly felt real sleepy. "Uh, Gakupo…I-," but that comment was cut off instantly and in the next second Luka felt herself pressed up against Gakupo's slender form.

_Ehhhh_? She thought nervously to herself. She felt his arms encircle her, crushing her into him. _What's going on_? Luka was immensely confused as she felt her heartbeat quicken within her chest, she wondered if her could feel its sudden change in speed. She put her hands on his chest to separate them a little, but that only made him hold on tighter. She closed her eyes as a short groan in pain escaped her lips and she lifted her head upward. When she opened her eyes Gakupo had inched his face close to her's. She could feel his breath hot on her lips.

"I didn't mean to." Gakupo spoke in a low inaudible voice. Luka's heart fluttered slightly from his tone. He stared with a longing in his eyes that she had never seen before. She swallowed a dry lump in her throat. "I know you think I didn't care, but in all fairness," He lifted her chin with one hand while the other remained wrapped around her waist. "It is actually quite the opposite." And with those last words he joined his mouth to her's.

* * *

Did ya like it. Yes or No? Say Yes to be spared from utter annihilation. (Insert evil laughter 'here') MWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! =D


	3. Kiss Your First Kiss Goodbye

_**Hola fellow readers and writers again. Thanks for waiting for this chappy, I appreciate it. ^_^**_

**Luka**: Okay, we're ready this time

**Gakupo**: Yeah, lets do it!

**Me**:...

**Luka**: What's wrong?

**Me**: Oh nothing...

**Gakupo**: Really?

**Me**: *nods*

**Luka**: You sure?

**Me**: Well...there is ONE thing that's bothering me.

**Luka** and** Gakupo**: What's that?

**Me**: Gakupo? (smiles coyly) Where are your pants?

**Gakupo**: (looks down) Ahhhh...no wonder I feel a draft.

**Luka**: Oh my...*blushes*

**Me**: _**DISCLAIMER:BrokenSentiments DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF THEIR PANTS LESS PERSONNEL! XDDD **_

**Gakupo**: (glares at me) Will you STOP doing that?!

**Me**: I'm the writer. I can do whatever I want, including making you wear no pants. =P

**Luka**: Just give him his pants back before the next chapter, please -/-*blushing furiously*

**Me**:NO PROMISES! XD

**Luka**: Oh for the love of GOD! (-.-)

* * *

She stood there non responsive. All feeling in her body had ceased and she didn't know what to do exactly. Gakupo still had his planted to her mouth and he didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon, so Luka shut her eyes and responded as best she could.

Gakupo was never good at showing his emotions when it came to Luka. He never could form the right words and whenever he did form words it would end up leading to her kicking him square across the room. So when he just full out couldn't hold his feelings back anymore…this happened. He slowly became aware of the fact that she was in her pajamas, not to mention the fact that the fabric was thin and he could feel EVERYTHING beneath it. His hands flew up to grab her waist and pull her closer.

Luka opened her mouth to gasp and Gakupo took the opportunity to slide his tongue over her lips. Another sound escaped her lips as he preceded farther inward making contact with her tongue. He put his one hand under her chin to further the kiss as his tongue glided slowly around her's.

Luka's heart pumped rapidly as it threatened to pound its way out of her rib cage. She had never kissed anyone before, but for some reason or another she felt her subconscious knew what to do. She cautiously let her tongue explore the inside of his mouth, her hands swung up and behind his neck. She pressed herself against him and felt the firmness of his chest through the thin fabric of her night clothes. Then she realized, he wasn't in his samurai garb and thought to herself, _I hadn't even noticed_. And not to long after did she realize that she was feeling light headed and broke away gasping for air.

Luka hung her head as she caught her breath. When she finally looked up once more she saw Gakupo was as out of breath as she was. The both of them stood there in the door way of her room staring at each other, breathing raggedly and not knowing what to say next as a thick silence enveloped them.

"Well that was fun," Gakupo uttered quietly into the silence. Luka blushed and looked away shyly. "Never thought you would actually kiss me back" He pressed her closer to his body causing her to stand on her tip toes, though she was still a good six inches shorter. She felt her whole body heating up at how close they were. Gakupo smiled coyly and continued. "You're not embarrassed are you?" His hand lifted her chin and forced her to look at him as he brought his lips to her ear. "Lu-ka-san." She felt her name, hot and humid, on her earlobe and slammed her eyes shut.

"…my first…" she mumbled. Gakupo straightened and looked down at her. He cocked his head to the side.

"What did you say?" He asked curiously. Luka lowered her head and started to shake all over. She didn't know it what it was out of, embarrassment or shock, but she did know one thing. She was PISSED! And as her fist connected with Gakupo's jaw she felt herself on the brink of tears.

Gakupo flew back against the hallway wall with an enormous THUD. His hand flew up to meet his face. He was used to Luka pounding him ruthlessly, but he hadn't expected what had just happened. When his gaze shot up to see Luka's face all the pain he felt in his cheek melted away. Tears were flooding her eyes and he could tell she was having an internal battle with herself on whether or not she should let them fall.

"You pig headed, eggplant eating JERK!" Luka yelled at the top of her lungs as a hot tear trickled slowly down her cheek. "That was my FIRST kiss!" Her face was red with anger. Gakupo sat up in a sitting position as she banged her door shut in his face.

He sat there in the blackness of the hall holding his hand to his aching jaw with both hands. Everything was still and quiet in the darkness of the hallway and he was thankful that the walls were sound proof. Had he heard her right? Did she say that that was her first kiss? He face palmed himself and let out a frustrated 'Rrrrrrrrgghh' then stood up slowly.

He was about to turn to go back to his bedroom when he heard a noise beyond the door in front of him. He stepped closer putting his ear to it and sure enough it was Luka, sobbing her little heart out on the other side. Gakupo's heart dropped down at his feet.

What had he just done?

* * *

**What do ya think? Is it good? Or bad? Please R/R, I need to know! And if you want more you better or I might not put up another chapter and if you have any ideas please share with me so i can make the story to your liking. THAAAANKS LOL XD**


	4. Everybody say 'WHAT' now?

**Hello my peeps. Hope you enjoy this chapter =)**

* * *

"He WHAT?!" both Miku and Gumi screeched at the top of their lungs for the third time. Students everywhere in the classroom were already turning their heads and murmuring among themselves. Luka made an irritated noise telling them to shut up and they did. She sucked in a deep breath, "I've already told you," Luka crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't like repeating myself."

Miku and Gumi just blinked at each other in total disbelief. Luka could tell they were seriously shocked by this information, just as she had been. Gumi pressed, "Really? Gakupo nii-chan?" her emerald eyes seemed to keep growing wider. Luka nodded timidly. Gumi sat back in her seat next to Luka, "Well don't that beat all…"

Miku cocked her head to the side. "So, what's the problem then?" Luka and Gumi both turned and stared at her. _Is she really, serious_? Luka to on a visage that said, _Um, EVERTHING_!

"Miku, are you kidding me?! He kissed me! And that wasn't just any kiss," Luka felt all the emotions welling up in her from last night. "It was my FIRST kiss. He just grabbed me and did it and that's something I just cannot forgive." Gumi gave Luka an apologetic look, but Miku continued on.

"Well, I still don't see the problem, after all you are sixteen. You're going to have to kiss someone sometime, right?" She flipped a long glossy blue pigtail off her shoulder. "I mean, I'M already more experienced than you by a good bit and I'm fifteen still," her finger flew into Gumi's direction. "Hell, even Gumi seems to know the ropes. You would think that with all your ASSETS," Miku gestured a hand over Luka's face, chest, and other features. "You would be having a new boyfriend every week. But no, you're just too shy and smart and beautiful for all that." Luka frowned at Miku. How could she say such things?

"Hey, Hatsune-san!" one guy in a group of boys stood from across the room. "You and your friends want to join us at lunch?"

As if to prove the point she made, Miku giggled and walked over to the guys that were flirting with her from across the room. Gumi also followed her, but not before asking Luka if she wanted to come along. Of course she shook her head 'no' and she gave her a sad smile. Luka sat there alone and turned to look out the window. She gazed longingly out into the distance.

It was clear that they didn't understand at all.

"You did WHAT?!" Kaito gaped at Gakupo who was trying, at the moment, not to choke him into silence for being so loud. He wasn't sure if anyone was around, but he sure as hell didn't want his business floating around school.

Gakupo yanked at Kaito's scarf to shut him up. "You heard me." He stated clearly. He and Kaito both made their way over to the lunch room as they walked down a flight of stairs. "I went for it like you told me the other night. And guess what? Worst. Advice. Ever." Gakupo released his hand from Kaito's throat. Kaito made repetitive choking noises and fell to his knees, Gakupo only smiled.

"Well _*cough*_ I didn't _*cough cough*_ know it was Luka-san" Kaito said in between coughs. He cleared his throat and regains his composure. "If I would've known it was Luka you liked there's no way I would have said that. She is WAY too shy." They walked down the hall leading into the lunch room. "The whole being 'forward' thing probably just screwed over any chances of her ever liking you."

"Aw man," Gakupo's face fell and he slumped his shoulders. He really HAD screw things up. He frowned at how small his chances of Luka's love and become. Then he stopped. "Wait? Who did you think I liked?" he questioned.

Kaito looked away, trying to hide a smile. Gakupo saw it and began reaching for his scarf again. Kaito lost all color in his face. "OKAY, okay," his hands were raised defensively in an 'X' formation. "It was Akita-chan!" Kaito closed his eyes anticipating Gakupo's reaction.

"NERU?!" Gakupo lifted Kaito off his feet by his scarf. "Why the HELL would you think I like her?!" Of course though, Kaito couldn't answer and it wasn't until he began to look sort of a blue-ish color did he let him go. Kaito sank back to the ground and made some really disturbing gurgling noises. Gakupo stood over him and waited for him to return to normal…whatever that was for Kaito.

After about five or so minutes Kaito was still gurgling on the ground, Gakupo began to worry. _I think you over did it this time Gaku-boy_, He thought to himself. He picked up Kaito and put him over his shoulder with ease, silently thanked Master for his brutal samurai training, and made a 'B' line the opposite way down the hall towards the nurse's office.

When the bell rang for lunch to be over Luka was still alone in her own little corner. Students were pouring back into the class room, all chatting it up with their friends. Luka was only able to capture bits and pieces of different conversations. Gumi was the first to head back into the room. Her face was growing redder and redder with every step she took towards her.

"What's the matter Gumi-chan?" Luka was curious. Was she mad or embarrassed or what? Gumi pointed accusingly to the door way of the room. Luka looked over and saw Miku flirting with a really cute boy. Luka looked back to Gumi. It had happened again.

"Don't tell me she stole ANOTHER guy from you?!" Luka leaned forward. Gumi nodded and Luka rolled her head in a circle. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Every time Gumi was interested in a guy or vice versa Miku would always, for some reason, step in and steal him away.

"She's such a bitch," Gumi said under her breath. "Why does she always do this to me? That guy was totally flirting with me and she just swooped in and snatched him up." Gumi folded her arms across her chest. "Is she that much of a damn DIVA that she has to take all the attention onstage AND at school?"

"What did you just say?" Miku was standing right behind Gumi. _Holy Tuna_! _When did she get_ _there_?! Luka looked at Miku. Gumi just stayed in her seat not moving. Miku got annoyed and pushed Gumi out her chair. _Oh no_. Gumi landed partly on Luka's lap. "You got a problem, Megpoid?

Gumi kept her head down and remained silent. Luka just stared. Some of the conversations had died down to pay attention to the scene that was unraveling. Luka helped Gumi off of her and glared at Miku. Miku didn't seem to notice. "Not anything that YOU consider is one, because according to yourself you're not a problem." Gumi said and crossed her arms.

Miku balled her fists. "You wanna go?!"

"Come at me 'brah'," Gumi said coaxing her.

"RRRRrrrrrgghhh!" Miku lunged at Gumi with flying fists and all. Gumi doing the same and it turned into an all-out brawl. Luka watched in disgust as her two closest friends tore at each other. She shot up from her seat on the side lines and stepped over to the cat fight. She attempted to separate them and when she did she positioned herself in between them, arms stretched out to further them apart.

"Would you guys just stop it all ready?" Luka projected her voice over their growls and grunts.

"Stay out of this Luka!" Miku yelled. "If Gumi is going to talk junk behind my back, she needs to reap what she sows!" Miku lunged forward to land a hand on Gumi, her claws extended.

Next thing she knew, Luka on the ground. She felt something sliding down the side of her face and put a hand to it. She looked down at her hand. _Blood_?! Luka's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my…I'm so sorry Luka-san" Miku retracted her claws, stood back, and covered her hands over her mouth. Gumi bent down beside her and looked her over.

"Hatsune. Megpoid. Office. NOW!" The teacher had suddenly appeared back into the room and was pointing a stern finger at the class room door. Both girls backed away and exited the room slowly. Luka stood and almost fell, but managed to steady herself. The teacher ran to her side and handed her a slip of paper.

"You need to go to the nurse to get that patched. Here is a pass for you, you think you'll be okay on your own." Luka nodded and exited the class room. She headed ever so slowly to the nurse's office.

She was tired of school, her first kiss had been stolen, and her only friends in class were on the track to suspension. Life just seemed to be going downhill.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you like it? Huh? Huh? No matter, just R/R and thanks for reading. Next chapter should be out soon. Bye and HAPPY NEW YEARS =D**


	5. Playing Doctor

**Hey all you lovely folk. Sorry it took a while for my new chappy. Hope you enjoy it and please R/R I would appreciate it! XD**

* * *

Gakupo drug hauled Kaito's limp body through the nurse office threshold. His shirt was ruined and soggy from Kaito slobbering and gurgling all over the back of his shirt. He looked up and saw not the nurse, but her young assistant. She was in her usual lab coat, buttoned down blouse, black pencil skirt, and heels. She held her head up to see who was entering her presence and her eyes lit up from behind her glasses.

"I thought I smelled an eggplant-head." The girl joked as she got up to help Gakupo with his "load". She led him over to one of the cots in the corner by the window. "Did you over do it again?" she lowered her glasses. Gakupo sighed and nodded slightly.

"But he was asking for it, Meiko!" He fumed up again and crossed his arms over his chest. Meiko just looked at Kaito, her eyes wondering over his passed out body. She looked back to Gakupo.

"What did he do THIS time?" she said smirking coyly and cocked her head to the side. Gakupo began to let the events of the night before and just recently roll out his mouth as he told his longtime friend what had happened. Meiko just stood there in her shiny black heels listening and wide eyed.

"And then she didn't even say anything to me this morning. She just looked at me and walked out the door before I could say anything." Gakupo hung his head. "I think I screwed things up BIG time." He face palmed his head in an angry fit of rage. Meiko grabbed his hands and smiled up at him.

"Everything will be okay," she said knowingly. "Luka will get over it, but she just needs some time, that's all." Her hand moved to his shoulder. "Now calm yourself. Ha, I need to get the nurse and ask her where she put the medicine for Kaito." She was almost out the door before she pointed her finger and added, "Oh by the way there is a wash rack and towels in the first aid room. And there are some extra shirts as well, but I don't think they're in your size. Just wash the one you have and I'll be back with an extra just in case." and she was gone. Gakupo stared at the doorway a moment more before heading to the curtain that led to the first at room.

He was glad to have a friend like her.

Luka wondered lifelessly down the hallway that housed the nurse's office. She had her hand pressed to her temple from where Miku had accidentally clawed her and her hand was growing tired and bloody from doing so. She stood In front of the nurse's office and tried to open the door with her unoccupied arm. It slid open. _I need to take a breather. I just can't deal with all the crap that happened with Gakupo and Gumi and Miku. Maybe I can talk to Meiko about it_. She thought to herself idly. Luka stepped through the doorway to find that the nurse wasn't at her desk like normal.

"Hello?" she said in the silence of the room. "Is anyone here?" Luka waited for an answer, but got none. She sighed and began to walk away. She had at least wanted to vent to Meiko about this, she had always been good at advice when it came to the opposite sex and other conflicts. When Luka heard a rustling of clothe from behind her she turned to see that someone was in the first aid room and walked toward the curtain that hung in the doorway.

Just as she was about to pull the curtain back it slid back to reveal the unknown person behind it. Gakupo stood there as if he had been conjured up by her thoughts. Tall and wet and shirtless! He was holding the white cotton cloth shirt in his hand. Luka almost fell backward and felt a blush creep up her neck to her cheeks. She had not spoken to him at all since their little "encounter". She backed away slowly in an effort to avoid him again.

She did NOT like what was behind curtain number one in the slightest.

Gakupo had grown tired of the feel of his slobbery cloth against his skin. He rushed into the first aid room and hurriedly rushed to get it off of him and he threw it in a sink and filled it with water. He furiously and vigorously scrubbed at the already drenched shirt.

"Ew ew ewwwww," he continued to say as his hands touched the slobbery piece of clothing. When he had believed it to be clean he threw it in the dryer beside the sink and proceeded to scrub himself down. Never had he ever felt so unclean and to a lesser extent he felt violated. He grabbed a wash cloth, wet it, and he began to wash off his upper body. As he did this he couldn't help, but think about his previous night with Luka. It was all he had thought about all day. How he acted like an ass to her when in truth he had been worried sick, how he had walked off without saying anything, how he went to her room, how she looked breathtaking in her silk pajamas, how he forcibly kissed her, and how he had made he cry afterwards. All of these events kept replaying in his mind as a way to torture himself. He hadn't known that to be her first kiss and he never would have known (she was a pretty good kisser from him POV). _Why am I such an idiot? Why did I make her cry_? He thought to himself.

The dryer stopped turning and Gakupo got up and grabbed his shirt. He balled it in his hand, not caring in the least, and advanced to the curtain blocked entrance of the room. His slid it open and stopped dead in his tracks. Luka stood there in front of him, beautiful as can be, and holding her hand up to her bleeding temple. Gakupo just stares.

Luka after a few moments begins to back away, he reaches his hand out and grabs her arm and taking it away from its position. Luka winces as he gently touches the bruised and bleeding flesh on her head.

"What are y-you doing?" Luka stuttered as he examined her hand as well. Gakupo didn't say anything. He pulled her lightly and she followed him into the first aid room.

Luka followed nervously as Gakupo pulled her into the room behind him. Her heart was flip flopping all kinds of ways inside her chest. She saw him reach into the cabinet above the sink for something and he closed it. He then grabbed a wash cloth and tipped some peroxide onto it. Gakupo lifted the cloth to Luka's temple. She made a sharp intake of breath as he began cleaning the wound. The sharp pains subsided after a few seconds and they were left in silence just staring at each other.

"What did you do to get such an unsightly injury?" Gakupo finally broke into the silence. Luka looked up at him.

"Miku and Gumi started fighting," she began. "I was trying to stop them. When I finally them apart Miku wanted to get one last hit at Gumi," she looked down again. "But she ended up landing one to my face."

Gakupo's eyebrow furrowed. "They got into a fight?" Luka nodded her eyes big and sad. "Over what?" he pressed. Before Luka knew it the words were tumbling out of her mouth. She didn't even know if Gakupo was keeping up with what she was saying, but he seemed to be on the account that he was nodding periodically. Luka felt her eyes start to sting. She wasn't going to cry and least of all not in front of Gakupo. When she had finished Gakupo shook his head.

"Wow, I knew Miku was a diva, but that's ridiculous," He put the peroxide to the side. Luka sighed heavily.

"I know and this isn't the first time she's done it and probably won't be the last," Luka slumped her shoulders. "Now they're going to be suspended and I'm going to be all alone in a class full of people I don't know and could probably care less about me." She felt like she was going to burst open against her will. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Gakupo had moved closer and was only an inch or two away.

"It'll be okay," he smiled at her and began to grab the bandages. As he started to patch up her head she noticed how toned he was. She had never noticed how physically fit he was and she swallowed a dry lump in her throat. Gakupo caught her staring and they locked eyes. Luka wanted to desperately look away and walk away from him, to go on avoiding him like before but, something seemed different…She realized that Gakupo's face was inching slowly towards her own and she wanted to back away. _Wait a minute!_ She thought as she began to realize what was happening. _I'm leaning towards him! Not the other way around!_ Luka straightened herself immediately. Gakupo's eyes only widened at this action. Luka bowed quickly, thanking him for patching her wounds and sped out the nurse's office in a huff.

She couldn't believe what had almost transpired between them.

* * *

**And how was it? Did you like it? If so please review becuase I wanna see what you guys thought! Bye now =3**


End file.
